Handguns often require disassembly for cleaning, repair, or inspection. By way of example, disassembly of a 1911-style pistol is performed by first checking to make sure the gun is not loaded, and then using a tool called a bushing wrench to rotate the barrel bushing from a locked position to an unlocked position. That is, in the locked position the barrel bushing locks the spring plug in place, and the spring plug in turn holds the recoil spring within the spring cavity. In the unlocked position, the spring plug and spring may be removed from the spring cavity, and the remaining components of the pistol may then be disassembled. These steps are performed in reverse to re-assemble the pistol.
One example of a prior art bushing wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,411 to Chestnut et al. The bushing wrench includes a wide flange to prevent uncontrolled ejection of the freed plug and spring. The tool generally resembles a ring or box-end wrench which includes a first end with a recess for partially receiving the spring plug of a pistol and an opening for receiving the barrel bushing of the pistol. Studs are positioned on the first end to control the amount and/or direction of rotation of the bushing or plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,862 to Berlin discloses a plug insertion and removal tool for a handgun. The tool includes a handle, a “scoop member” attached to the handle, and a plug depressing member attached to the handle and disposed within the scoop. The scoop member fits around the bottom of the barrel shroud in which the plug is located. To remove the plug, the user places the scoop member around the bottom of the barrel shroud and depresses the plug while rotating the handle toward the barrel.
Despite the availability of such tools, there is a need for barrel bushing tools which are relatively easy to align with and rotate the barrel bushing of a handgun in a safe manner which avoids unintentional ejection of the spring plug by the recoil spring.